


Jack-o-Lanterns

by sportarobbiephan



Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [4]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: couples' creations





	Jack-o-Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted last year on Amino

The blonde twin hums softly to himself, disappearing into another world as he works a scalpel through the orange gourd set before him. After Julliard for two years, he’s back in Albuquerque. He has a degree that’ll allow him to take over the East High drama department next year. His former classmate is in a similar position, cutting into his gourd despite never leaving his hometown for University. However, he and Taylor couldn’t work out, and he’s going to take over the Wildcats basketball team. Ryan and Chad step away from their pumpkins, looking fondly over their first couples’ creations.


End file.
